3rd Meetings are worth remembering
by Gothkat
Summary: Digital Devil Saga Gale/Lupa lemon, cos there is NONE on this site! "It was the inside the Sun when I met him again. " spoilers for DDS 2, although they are lightly mentioned and not stressed BETA NEEDED!


A/N whoot bewear i live!been playing way too much DDS recently...DAMN GALE!

Gale: whay am i being Damned again?

Gothakt: becouse you didn't let me write anything but this not even my RP!

Gale: you should finish what you start

Gothkat: you just wanted porn didn't you...

Gale: -quickly- she doesn't own Digital Devil Saga, -gone-

Gothkat: off to find Lupa i bet.

3rd Meeting's are worth remembering

To when we meet again

It was in the corrupted Sun when I met him again. Just as majestic and noble as I remember him.

"Lupa," I hope I do not cower .

"What is it Gale?" The voice I have missed so much, I have never liked the sound of my name so much.

I can not answer, words are wrong here. I walk toward the leader in front of me. He looks down slightly, looking into my now green eyes, I wonder what colour he prefers? I rise my arm slowly, uncertainly, waiting for a reaction.

As I gently lay me hand on his cheek, I feel his face push into it lightly.

I do not remember whether we both leaned in or not, but I know that, that knowledge is unimportant.

I wrap my arms around his neck, wishing to get closer to his body, not that I wasn't already against him, feeling his heart beat with my own.

Groaning into the kiss I felt his tongue dart out confidently, sweeping across my lower lip, asking for permission.

He doesn't need to ask, I am his. As I have been his since our first meeting.

I feel his tongue enter my mouth, pressing against my own, enticing a long lost hunger, different for the one we had both once lost ourselves to. Griping on to my hair, I moan once more, as does Lupa his hands slipping beneath my amour placing themselves on my rear.

Unfortunately a need for air over took us. Panting heavily we did not move for the strange embrace we found ourselves in.

"Is that what you wanted?" Lupa's panting voice stopped the silence.

"that and more" My voice laced with lust matching Lupa's own husky voice.

Out lips crashed together again.

Wasting no time with permissions, our tongues intertwine with each others. My arms moved from his neck, glossing over his strong muscles of his torso, tracing the lines of his atma. One of his hands moving from my rear to pull lightly to the side, tilting my head.

I never knew that lips a teeth upon flesh could be so pleasurable. I was also unaware of how simply brilliant the feel of Lupa's rear was.

His hands moved to remove the upper-outer part of my amour, looking questionably into my eyes, again asking for permission. Nodding and smiling lightly, He threw off the piece of clothing as, I slipped his jacket form his shoulders, hearing them both hit the floor.

Throwing the top of my jumpsuit off, not caring to find out where it landed. I press myself against Lupa again groaning as flushed skin met flushed skin. Returning my lips to his I groaned as one of his hands griped my rear, slipping his fingers through the crease. A wave of pleasure coursed through my body as calloused fingers touched sensitive skin

My own lips found Lupa's ear , licking the rim, enjoying the taste that could only be Lupa, moving to nibbling at his earlobe. By now only moans were leaving either of our throats. I felt my own erection against my still remaining trousers. Lupa hand's travelled down again to my trousers relieving me of the pressure as my own hands played with the hairs on his neck, my tongue once again intertwining with his.

My back was relived to hit a wall.

His hands moves to my excretion, my body and mind still in anticipation.

"Ah!" as his rough skin of his hand wrapped around my shaft, rendering my knees useless, I could not stay silent. Removing his lips from my Ear, where they had migrated to, playing with the sensitive flesh, and replacing them on my collarbone, leaving a trail of saliva as had licked his way down. His mouth bit and sucked at the skin on my collar bone, my head moving to allow him space. A mark was left on my skin, myself moaning as Lupa blew gently against it. His canine-esque teeth braking my skin, his tongue tailing across the resulting blood.

"Ah God!" his tongue licking a trial down my body, trailing off to the sides to entice pleasure from us both, as his oh so hot mouth covered my already hard nipples. I place my hands on his shoulders, will my legs to keep my up. He dropped to his knees. His hands tracing patterns onto my stomach as his mouth gently kissed the skin of my hips, slowly moving closer to my erection.

A primal growl ripped through us both, a his brilliant, enticing tongue dipped in to the slit of my erection, wrapping itself around the head of my penis, my nails digging into his shoulders, as his hands moved to my legs, one tracing my atma, wile the other caressed my inner thigh.

"Oh God Lupa!" my head hits the wall behind me as not only does that tongue keep enticing shocks odd pleasure through me with that warm heat surrounded my eraction, but as his mouth swallowed more of my erection, feeling his lips almost reaching the skin before the actual erection. Feeling the back of his throat move, tense and relax against myself, "God!" one of his hands move to my balls, wile one of mine move to entangle its self in his hair.

Lupa hums in his own pleasure or amusement I do not really care, but the vibrations sent through my being was too much as I reached orgasm in his skilled mouth. Hearing him swallow was almost enough to re-harden my rapidly softening penis.

"Are you …ha… alright?" Lupa's words cut through the chorus of moans that had been almost constant only moments ago. Smiling, I place my hands onto his cheeks, bring his head up to mine.

"Can you not tell?" my voice anything but steady, due to my recent orgasm. Placing an open mouthed kiss to his lips I wrap my arms around his bare back, his hands kneading my rear, feeling Lupa's own erection I moved to remove the remaining pieces of clothing either of us were wearing, leaving only our tag rings and bands on. I can't remember when our gloves and shoe were removed, but they have been, my hood falling off long ago.

The kiss is more tender, slower more meaning full. I want to cry of happiness. Breaking from the kiss Lupa presses his fingers against my lips, my mouth all too will to coat them in saliva rolling my tongue around the digits.

I cry out form shock as the saliva coated finger enters me. I squirm slightly, breaking from the reinitiated kiss, the intruding finger unsettling. Lupa looked to me as I broke away.

" Does it hurt? Do you wish to stop?" the idea of stopping is terrifying esplially as it is so pleasurable shaking my head I allowed his strong arms lift me enough to wrap my own arms around his waist. My once flaccid penis perking up at the unblocked contact.

Getting used the abnormal feeling on the intruding finger I gently move myself on it, Lupa understanding and entering another.

"Ah!" Electric, blinding , mind numbing pleasure shot through me, as Lupa's now scissoring fingers brushed against something inside of me. Lupa joined in my cry, as I bit into his shoulder, my arms still trying to myself up.

"I can't hold on any longer, " Lupa's voice has grown more husky, and now is not laced with lust, but is overtaken, by both lust and love. "May I?"

"you need not ask," I reply, failing to keep voice level as I placed my entranced at the head of the own excretion.

Both of us cried the others name as Lupa's penis was fully enveloped in my rectum. It was burning! Stretching me painfully , till I couldn't help but let the tears escape, burying my head on his shoulders. My nails broke the skin of his shoulder and upper arm, as one of Lupa's hand griped my hip, the other on my back.

Feeling my tears on his shoulder, he remove the hand form my back lifting my face to his looking into my eyes, only caring and love present in his own. Gently kissing the tears from my face, he moved slowly, testing an cautious.

I caught Lupa's in a passionate kiss, using my legs to aid Lupa's movements, bareing the quickly diminishing pain.

"Gale! Ha!" Lupa looks godly with sweat shimmering over his defined musles watching them flex as we thrust together, Devine.

"Ah! Lupa!" that same mind numbing pleasure overcomes me, making the pain of my back, from scraping it against the wall, negealable. I bite and suck on his neck, trying to quell my cries, accidentally leaving a bruise as Lupa wrapped his hand over my once again hard penis, strokes moving in time with our thrusts.

All the muscles in our bodies tense as we reached a shared paradise, our voices screaming the others name in a pure primal bliss.

After removing himself from me, we allowed our selves to slump against the wall, the scenery aiding our feeling of tranquillity. Wrapping our selves in one, we allowed ourselves to rest, treasuring every touch before I had to proceed through the layers.

When we awoke heat's cloak was wrapped around us like the blanket Cielo always called it. Myself finding that Lupa's body heat was enough, although I appreciated the gesture. Raising to met Seraph to gather before leaving, giving us time to, in my self and Argilla's case, To say goodbyes as well as to gather supplies. Lupa following my moving our lips once again met in a tender, loving kiss.

"This is defiantly love" Lupa whispered as his lips moved to my ear and neck, his hands on my lower back, pulling me closer, wile my arms were gently on his chest feeling his heart beat.

"I logically can not be anything else" I agreed placing the side of my face against his chest, my arms moving to wrap around his torso, as his were on my lower back. A smile on my face.

" I love you," Lupa mumbled placing his head against my own burying his nose in my hair, I sigh in content, mumbling my own replay.

"Logically"

A/N My First Lemon!! woot go me!concrit needed as it a Beta!!

Gale:-back panting- all flames used to tunt Heat into increaceing his Magic stat. thank you and have a nice Day.

Gothkat: you did have a good day didn't you?


End file.
